


Insert Title Here

by Porcelain_King



Category: Original Character(s) - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Cheating, Degradation, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Name-Calling, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Possesiveness, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, Violence, healthy relationship, it gets better probably, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelain_King/pseuds/Porcelain_King
Summary: I honestly don't even know what this is.I'll post new chapters when I can.Don't @ me.





	Insert Title Here

"Dirty slut.."

The words sounded like nails on a chalkboard coming from the mans lips. Grey shuddered as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm not-" 

"Don't interrupt me whore!" He roared storming to the male who was huddled in the corner of the living room eyes close with his hands covering his face. "I saw you flirting with that man in the book store Grey. You were all smiley and blushing..." His lover snarled looking down at the redhead. "Where's that smile for me Grey!? Huh?! You would've bent over in that shop and pulled your pants down to invite him in if he'd asked you nice enough! Because you're nothing but a fucking slut!" He was much closer now getting right into Greys face and screaming while th red head stared at the floor concentrating on keeping his tears from falling.

He could feel his eyes burning with he need to let the tears fall but it was much too risky. The last time he broke down he earned a bruised jaw which he blamed on the stairs. It was never the stairs. 

Looking up at his tormentor Grey whimpered. "I'm sorry William. I wasn't trying to flirt with him I swear to you!" He pleaded reaching to grasp the taller males, Williams hands, in his own but William pulled his hands away looking disgusted. 

"I don't want to be touched by a whore." He spat staring down at Grey with an intensity that made Grey wish the earth would just swallow him up. "But if you insist on being such a hussy- get on your hands and knees. Now." It was not a request. Grey began to shake, a panic attack beginning to happen as he looked up at the man. "Please baby, I-I'm not in the mood today.." He whispered in honesty. He was never in the mood for William. 

William on the other hand couldn't have cared less rolling his eyes and grabbing Greys hips and flipping him over like a rag doll before pinning him down while the redhead began sobbing already having gone through this enough to know not to fight it. 

"Please I'm begging you I'll do whatever you need- I'll clean the whole house, I'll buy you whatever you want- but please don't do this to me Will!" He sobbed uncontrollably his words almost too garbled by tears and snot running down his face.

The taller of the two growled smacking Grey in the back of the head hard enough to daze him while he yanked down the redheads jeans and boxers at the same time. "William please you don't need to do this!" He sobbed louder wanting to thrash and kick but he knew it would only end with him being more battered and broken. He didn't want this, he never wanted this.

Disregarding the shorter males pleas and begging William glanced around the living room and smirked when he saw a plastic bag of zip ties on the coffee table. Turning he took one of the ties and grabbed both of Greys wrists and pinned them behind his back before tying them with the zip tie. "Now my little slut can't run off." The taller male purred leaning close enough that Grey could feel his heavy, warm breath on his neck. 

The sobbing male turned to William the best he could- his face red, his eyes puffy and his nose running. "You don't have to do this Will." He whispered clearly trying very hard not to cry. With a snort William slapped Grey and shook his head. "If I didn't punish you, you'd be out sleeping with the first guy you saw." He spoke as he rubbed his clothed erection against Greys bare ass while Grey whimpered and leaned down resting his forehead against the cool wood of the floor trying to stay calm. 

"Don't act like that. You're a slut Grey. You want this. You asked for this." 

William spoke as he undid his belt and let it fall to the ground while he unbuttoned his jeansand pulled them down along with his boxers letting his dick stand at full mast. Grey stayed silent and let William do whatever he pleased. If he made noise or protested he would be injured. So it was only logical to stay silent and take it right? William said that he wanted it so it must be true.

___________________________

 

Groaning softly, Grey finally woke up. He was on the couch with nothing but a shirt on. Slowly sitting up he examined himself and felt tears threatening to fall. There were new bruises everywhere. Different shades of purples, browns, blues. The new bruises were blooming like flowers. 

Sometimes Grey wished he could cut them off.

Standing up slowly and steadying himself on the couch Grey stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door behind him before turning on the light and looking in the mirror. He couldn't believe how bad it was.

His left eye was swollen shut and a bright purple mixed with brown. There were scratches along his cheeks and jaw. Not to mention the bright purple bruises on his cheeks. 

Shaking his head he looked at his hair and grimaced seeing there was dried blood and cum staining his long auburn hair. It felt like he could never be clean. Grey clenched his jaw and let out a shaky breath while he slowly took off his shirt being careful to not move too much. 

Luckily William was definitely at work by now so he was alone and could be safe for a few hours. He turned on the shower making sure the water wasn't to hot before stepping in and letting the warm water run over his body and sooth his aching muscles. He nearly moaned at how good it felt.

After about an hour of standing under the water and gently cleaning himself and caring for his wounds, Grey stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He wasn't feeling happy, but it was better. 

The man looked at himself in the mirror again before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Opening his drawers he pulled out a pair of clean boxers and socks and put them on before grabbing a random pair of gray jeans and pulling them on over it. 

He wondered how he would cover his eye. Even with makeup it was still noticeable but he didn't own sunglasses or anything like that. So he just shrugged and pulled on a long sleeve shirt to keep his arms covered. He then put on a black hoodie and tied his hair into a lazy braid to keep it out of the way before glancing at himself in the mirror again. He looked almost normal. 

Shaking his head he almost laughed at the prospect of himself living a decent normal life. It would never happen.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was quite a while before William got home so he decided it would be nice to go around town for a while. Maybe go to a cafe or bookstore. He just needed to get out after the night before.

Grabbing a pair of black converse he pulled them on and took his phone and wallet and stuffed them in his pocket along with his keys. He left the apartment and sighed shaking his head once more while he stuffed his hands in his pocket and began walking through the chilly winter air. 

Despite it being freezing cold, Grey had to admit it was peaceful. Humming quietly he almost had a smile on his face while he walked into town spotting a new cafe that had only opened the day before. He could smell the aroma of fresh coffee and pastries and that drew him in like a moth to a flame. Walking inside the shop he admired the modern decor and glanced around skimming his eyes over the employees until he looked at the barista and he froze. 

It was like time had stopped when the two of them made eye contact. The man was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what this is.  
> I'll post new chapters when I can. 
> 
> Don't @ me.


End file.
